The Princess Bride
by greensally
Summary: As you wish ....that was all he ever said to her. Cleris remake of 'The Princess Bride'
1. Prolouge

I promised myself I wouldn't do any more remakes but I watched the princess bride for the first time in years and I just thought, "Oh my god I have to do this with FF7 characters"

So here ya go 'The Princess Bride' remake yay!!!!

_This font is for when Barrat is doing a voice over)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tifa squinted her eyes as she looked at the tiny numbers on the thermometer, "Yep you have a pretty high fever Marlene" she said looking down at the little girl lying in bed, she looked over at Denzel who was in the other bed beside her, "Now let me see yours" she said, reading his one, "Yep, looks like you both have a dose of the flu, sorry guys looks like you'll have to stay in bed for the next couple of days" both children groaned in annoyance. Tifa put her hands on her hips, "Well that will teach you not to play outside in the rain" she said about to walk out of the room when she suddenly heard giant footsteps coming towards the door. "Daddy!!" squealed Marlene and sure enough it was Barrat, her father.

"Where are the patients?" he asked, Tifa sighed and pointed towards the beds.

He sat down on a small chair in the middle of them both, "Well when I heard my little Marlene was sick... and Denzel too, I decided I should bring ya'll something" he said holding out a small package, Marlene grabbed it and started ripping it open, Denzel was peering from his bed trying to see what it was, Marlenes smile vanished from her face when she saw what it was, "A book?" she said disappointedly, Barrat looked at her, "Hey it isn't just any old book!! When I was a kid and I was sick my dad read it to me and now I'm gonna read it for you" he said taking the book back.

"But fairy tales are always about kissing and gooey stuff" said Denzel making gagging noises making Marlene giggle, Barrat glared at them both, "But this isn't like all the other stories, this ones different, its got... lets see, a dazzling hero, a ninja, a miracle man, swordfights, torture, a beautiful princess, a mean prince, terrifying firewolfs..." he said trying to sell the story, "Well.. Maybe it doesn't sound too bad" Denzel said slowly beginning to like the sound of it, Marlene did too, "Especially the beautiful princess and dazzling hero part" she said.

Barrat opened the first page, "Well this story is called: The Princess Bride", he said, Tifa who was leaning against the doorframe listening suddenly looked up, "Looks like I got customers, I'll bring you all up drinks later and a snack" she said and walked down stairs into the bar.

"Anyway, The Princess Bride, Once upon a time their was a beautiful girl called Aeris, who lived on a small farm in the small country of Niebliheim, she loved riding her favourite chocobo and picking flowers, but best of all tormenting the farm boy Cloud, but she never called him that", he looked up at them both, "Well how's that for the start?" he said, both shrugged, he took it as a "Yes its a wonderful start to the story", he continued.

"Nothing gave Aeris as much pleasure as tormenting Cloud..."

Aeris walked up to the farm boy, Cloud, sitting in the chocobo stables, he had blonde spikey hair as gold as the straw he was sitting on, his bright blue eyes shining as he was fixing a bridle that had been snapped.

She stopped in front of him, he slowly looked up at her with a small smile that seemed every present on his face, Aeris couldn't help but blush, it quickly vanished and she frowned brushing her chocolate brown hair from her face.

"Farm boy... I want you to clean my chocobos saddle... and I want to see my face shining in it" she said placing her hands on her hips, Cloud nodded and simply responded.

"As you wish" he said softly, Aeris nodded and quickly walked into the farmhouse leaving Cloud alone again.

_'As you wish' was all he ever said to her..._

The next day as Cloud was fixing one of the stable doors, Aeris approached him with two empty buckets, he stood up straight wiping the beads of sweat from his brow.

"Farm boy, fill these up with water" she said, Cloud stood up and nodded, "As you wish" he said again and took the two buckets, he smiled at her for a moment before walking towards the well.

_Aeris then discovered that day that when Cloud said "As you wish", he was really saying, "I love you..." But it was then she discovered... she actually loved him back._

Cloud walked into the kitchen and put the two buckets of water Aeris had asked for on the table, Aeris was standing at the sink, she turned around to see him walking out the door, she gasped.

"Oh... oh Farm boy!" she stuttered, Cloud stopped at the door and turned around, Aeris looked up above her, "Fetch me that pitcher... please?" she said looking up at the little jug above her that was easily in her reach, Cloud smiled and walked towards her, his shimmering blue eyes locked on hers, he reached up for the pitcher and handed it to her, his hands touching hers, they were so warm.

"As you wish" he whispered, Aeris stared up at him, she couldn't help put draw in closer to him and he did the same, she wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping the pitcher on the ground and kissed him...

"Wait a sec!!" shouted Denzel, Barrat looked up, "What?" he asked.

Denzel frowned "You said there was going to be big sword fights and a ninja and-"

"Well I've only read three pages!! Now just listen" he said, Denzel folded his arms and scowled, "I think it's good" said Marlene, Barrat shook his head and continued reading the story.

_Cloud and Aeris decided to get married, but they had no money, so Cloud said he would set out to find his fortune in Midgar, Aeris was heartbroken, she didn't want him to leave her…_

Cloud held Aeris as she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, they stood outside the farm, a small bag holding all of Clouds' possessions lay beside them.

"What if I never see you again?" she whispered, "You will..." he whispered back to her, she lifted her head up and looked at him, her eyes filling with tears, "But what if something happens to you? What if you get hurt... or kidnapped" she said frantically, Cloud simply smirked.

"Aeris, this is true love do you think this happens every day?" he asked, Aeris gave a weak smile back and kissed him, he did too and finally picked up his bag and walked out the farm gate… out to find his fortune as Aeris wiped tears from her eyes watching him leave…

_But Cloud never got to Midgar, he was killed by SOLDIER a fearsome and merciless army, when Aeris received the horrible news, she was heartbroken, she swore that she would never love again..._

"Murder is good!" Denzel piped up

----------------------------------

Yesh incredibly short but it's just a prologue please tell me what you think!!!


	2. The Swordsman

Reviews! I love reviews XD

Next chapter!

Disclaimer: See chappie one

enjoy!

--

Barrat scratched the back of his neck, "Aw great I lost where I was" he grumbled.

"You're on the part where Cloud gets killed" Denzel reminded him, Barrat looked up from the book.

"Huh? Oh yeh here we are..."

_The whole of Neibliheim was ecstatic, today was the day Prince Rufus would announce his bride-to-be, but it wasn't going to be an actual princess..._

The trumpets erupted and everyone cheered as Prince Rufus came out onto the balcony, he had a smug grin on his face as he peered down at his subjects, he smoothed back his hair smugly as the crowd stopped cheering.

"My people!! Today is the day that I announce my future Queen, but she is not of noble blood, for she was once a commoner like you all" he said, everyone cheered again, the Prince waited for silence to come again before speaking once more.

"May I present to you... Princess... Aeris!" he said as the trumpets played yet again, everyone gasped as Aeris appeared beside him on the balcony, her long flowing hair was now tied back in a braid, instead of the old pink dress she used to wear in the farm, she was wearing a flowing pink gown and a small tiara on her head.

As everyone chanted her name, tears couldn't help but emerge from her eyes, she couldn't understand why they were cheering, she was just a young girl who grew up on a farm, now they were treating her like royalty. Quickly she left the balcony holding back sobs, she ran towards the royal stables.

_Since Cloud was gone Aeris had been heartbroken... the only thing that she enjoyed now was her daily ride through the forest..._

Aeris spurred the chocobo on making it squawk loudly, they raced through the forest, Aeris closed her eyes for a moment feeling the wind rush against her cheeks and through her hair, she smiled softly, the wind feeling refreshing passed her, when she opened her eyes again there were three figures on the path in front of her, frowning slightly she pulled on the reigns, the chocobo came to a halt in front of them.

The first was a man with shoulder length silver hair, behind him was a young woman with short black hair and beside her another man taller than the first with wild black hair, a small scar in the shape of an 'X' on his left cheek.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

The man with the silver hair pouted slightly.

"My dear... we are just poor travellers, can you please tell us where there is maybe an inn or somewhere to spend the night" he said.

Aeris shook her head, "There isn't anything around this forest for miles" she said, the mans' small smile turned into a sneer.

"Then... my sweet.. no one will be near enough to hear your screams" he said, he jerked his head slightly and the black haired man walked towards her, as she opened her mouth to pitch a scream he pinched the back of her neck, Aeris' eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell from the saddle falling into the mans' arms.

"Excellent" the first man said chuckling slightly, the girl sighed annoyingly.

He marched over to the man who was holding Aeris, he took the ribbon out of her hair, letting her locks flow down, he then grabbed the chocobos' reigns and pulled it over, he hastily tied the ribbon on the chocobos saddle bag, waving his hands the chocobo ran back towards the palace, he turned back to the others and he chuckled again staring at the princess.

"Kadaj do we really need to do this? I mean kidnapping the princess?!" the girl asked, Kadaj frowned.

"Of course you stupid girl! When that chocobo reaches the castle Prince Rufus will think it was the Prince of Midgar who kidnapped her! " he shouted, the man holding Aeris rolled his eyes standing beside the girl.

"You really think this will make him start a war with Midgar Kadaj?" he asked, Kadaj scowled and marched over to him, not liking to be questioned.

"Of course!!" he shouted again, "Both countries have been bickering with each other for years, but, when they find her body dead on the border between Neibliheim and Midgar--"

"Wait wait wait!! You said nothing about killing her!!" the man shouted clutching Aeris closer to him protectively, Kadaj turned around slowly and stared at him.

"Listen to me Zack, I found you in some stinking alleyway in Gongaga, begging me for work" he said before looking at the girl.

"And you... Yuffie Kisigari, I found you as an orphan in Wutai living on the streets thinking you were some ninja princess!!" he shouted.

Yuffie scowled, "I AM a ninja!!" she shouted back at him folding her arms and huffing, Kadaj just ignored her and looked around, "Come on, we have to leave before Prince Rufus comes otherwise our plan is ruined" he said, Zack and Yuffie looked at each other and sighed.

As the sun set in Neibliheim in a small bar a man in black sat away from everyone else at the end of the bar counter, he wore a black vest with one long black sleeve and shoulder armour, one with the crest of a wolfs head on it, he had black pants with a long strip of fabric falling from the belt around his waist, he watched with glowing blue eyes from one end of the bar counter as two people were talking about that days events.

"Can you believe it? That girl... what's her name?"

"Aeris"

"Yeh! Aeris... well she's Princess Aeris now but..."

"You know I was there today at the coronation I now what happened..."

"No no no! That's old news! I heard from one of the guards that she's been kidnapped!"

"Really?!"

"Yeh!! Her chocobo came back without her from the Dark forest, now Rufus is out to find her..."

The second the man finished his sentence the bars doors slammed making the bar shudder slightly, they only managed to catch a glimpse of the man dressed in black as he left, as he did he was placing something over his head, the two men stared at each other.

"Wonder what his problem is..." the first one said.

The trio had emerged from the Dark forest and forest and were at the edge of Shiva lake, across the shore was the border of Midgar and Neibliheim, they walked to the small dock there, a boat waiting for them.

Aeris was slowly stirring in Zacks' arms, he looked down at her as her eyes batted open, when she realised what was going on she started screaming, Zack looked down at her and quickly covered her mouth.

"Ssshh!! Be quiet!" he whispered frantically looking over at Kadaj who was already storming over.

"Put her down Zack" he hissed, Zack put her down but Aeris batted him away.

"You'll all hang for this!! I'll make sure of it!!" she shouted stepping back glaring at all three of them, Kadaj grabbed her arm roughly.

"By the time your precious little Prince even realises you're gone you'll already be dead"" he said sneering, Aeris gasped.

"No! You're wrong!" she shouted trying to escape his grip, Kadaj laughed and looked back at Zack and Yuffie.

"Yuffie! Get the ship ready, Zack take care of her!" he ordered pushing Aeris towards him.

Zack frowned staring down at Aeris, he didn't want her to be killed, she was sorta nice...

"Kadaj this is a really bad idea..." he grumbled keeping a firm grip on Aeris who was shaking.

"I don't believe I asked for your opinion Zachary" Kadaj said as he looked out across the lake.

Zack furrowed his brow, this was a seriously stupid idea, what was the point?

In the distance there was the sound of thundering strides from a chocobo.

"Impossible..." Kadaj gasped, Aeris grinned.

"See! I knew he'd come for me!" she said triumphantly, Kadaj looked at her.

"You have me wrong my dear, that is the sound of only one chocobo and I don't think Rufus is that brave to come himself" he said staring into the forest, the strides getting louder. He turned to Zack, sneering.

"Zack... New plan take care of the fool on that chocobo, we'll leave with the princess" he said grabbing Aeris from him, Zack frowned, "Fine" he muttered turning towards the forest.

Kadaj shoved her towards the boat, Aeris looked back at Zack who was grabbing the oversized sword on his back readying for a battle, suddenly she was pushed onto the boat, she cried out as she fell to the ground, Kadaj sighed heavily, "Yuffie tie her up" he hissed, Yuffie only glared at him from the other side of the boat, her arms folded, she was not helping.

"Little brat" he cursed grabbing Aeris by the arm again, he sat her down tying her hands behind her back.

Yuffie untied the boat from the dock, the boat started moving, turning out towards into the lake towards the border.

"Good luck!!" Yuffie shouted towards Zack as they headed off, he looked back, "Just go!" he shouted twirling the sword in his hand, Yuffie frowned, how was he able to do that that thing must've been a ton...

Zack turned back towards the forest waiting for whoever the guy on the chocobo was.

Ten minutes passed, the boat was now far off in the distance, "I hate waiting" he muttered, as he said it though the thicket the chocobo burst through the clearing, its rider was the man in black, now wearing a black bandana over his head and a mask.

Zack smirked and charged towards the chocobo his sword raised high, the giant bird, spooked, jumped causing the rider to fall onto the ground, he groaned loudly.

"That was uncalled for" he wheezed as he rolled onto his side, Zack burst out laughing, "No it was just funny" he replied.

The man got up still rubbing his hip, Zack looked him up and down, "Sooooo... Are you going to fight or not?" he asked, the man looked up at him, his bright blue eyes gleaming behind the mask.

"I'm kinda in the middle of rescuing the Princess..." he sighed, Zack shook his head resting the sword on his shoulder.

"Well to do that your gonna have to go through me buddy" he said, the man raised an eyebrow, "Buddy?" he said, Zack pouted.

"Too soon?"

The man groaned in annoyance and pain, Zack tilted his head to the side, "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I just got thrown off a chocobo what do you think?" the man snapped, Zack shrugged.

"I guess I'll wait then" he said putting his sword back on the holster on his back.

"How can I trust you?" the man in black asked looking for cure materia as he sat on a boulder beside them, Zack turned back to him, his face expressionless.

"I swear on the soul of my mentor Angeal Hewley" he said in a monotone, the man looked him at him for a moment before nodding, "I believe you" he said quietly taking a green orb from his pocket and inserting it into his arm, Zack watched him as he paced slowly.

"Uhhh..." Zack began, the man rolled his eyes looking up "What?" he asked using the materia on his hip.

"You don't by any chance have a red bladed sword do you?" he asked, the man shook his head slowly, showing him his blade, silver.

Zack sighed, "Thanks" he grumbled, the man returned to healing himself before he was overcome with curiosity.

"Why do you ask?" he said.

"The man who carries that blade worked alongside Angeal... they were soldiers... I was a grunt, but Angeal took me under his wing... he was my mentor, but he seemed more like a father to me" he said quietly, the man in black listened.

"But then... the red bladed man... he killed Angeal while we were on a mission in Wutai... he ran his sword through Angeals' heart... and gave me this" he said pointing to the 'X' scar on his cheek.

"It's been ten years since that happened... and when I find him..." he said, his eyes darkening.

"Using the sword Angeal gave me as he lay dying" he said slowly taking the sword from his holster again and raising it into the air, "I'm gonna kill him" he said in almost a whisper.

"Wow..." the man in black said lifting an eyebrow, Zack stayed in that pose for a moment before bringing the sword to his side.

"Are you ready to fight now?" he asked, forgetting his little speech, the man nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be" he said taking his sword from his back, giving it a quick swing, both men dropped into a battle stance, circling each other slowly.

"Impressive sword you have there" Zack said, the man grinned.

"Six swords in one"

"What?!"

The man charged at Zack, slashing at him, quickly, Zack leapt back out of harms way.

"That's cheating you can't use six swords!!" Zack shouted, the man sighed, "Fine... I promise I'll only use the one sword, but you can't use materia!" the man said pointing at him, Zack rolled his eyes, "Fine..."

Immediately the two ran for each other, the sound of metal crashing together echoed around them, the man slashed at Zack viciously, Zack managed to boot him away as the man in black slowed down slightly, he skidded back, Zack grinned and twirled his sword in his hand readying himself again, as the man in black recovered Zack ran towards him, the two clashed swords again, each meeting each others skill, the man grinned.

"You're pretty good" he said dodging Zacks sword, Zack smirked.

"Could say the same about you..." he said thrusting his sword towards the man who only dodged the blade by mere inches, their swords clashed again.

"Look... is there any way we can end this quickly? I have a princess to save" he said, Zack shook his head.

"Sorry but my boss says I have to kill ya... Tough luck" he said, giving a low swipe of his sword which the man dodged easily.

As Zack readied himself for another attack the man suddenly backed up, Zack didn't let his guard down as he watched the man root for something in his pocket, he took out an orb of materia, Zack frowned.

"Hey!! You said we weren't allowed use materia!!" he reminded him, the man smirked, his eyes glistening behind the mask.

"Oh no... I said you weren't allowed use materia... I didn't say anything about me" he said sinking the orb into his arm grinning madly, Zack stared at him.

"You wouldn't... that's not fair..."

"As I said... I have a princess to save... But good look with your revenge thing..." he said holding his palm out, as Zack was about to run the materia took effect on him, he fell down to the ground unable to move, putting his sword in the sheath on his back the man in black walked over, crouching down beside Zack.

"Don't worry... that was pretty weak materia... Should wear off in a while, but don't think about following me or I will have to kill you" he said standing up straight again, Zack staring at him, unable to do anything else, the man smirked at him again before running to the dock disappearing from the scarred mans view.

--

Cliff-hanger geebus... Yuffie, Zack and Kadaj... would have never put them three together XD

And 'tis kinda obvious who the 'Man in black' is...

I had such uber bad writers block writing this I don't like this chappie at all TT

Please review!!


End file.
